Betting Your Life
Betting Your Life is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-fourth case of the game. It is the ninth case of The Mystery and the third case in Justice Banks. Plot After learning of a potential deal at the King Diamond casino, Major and the player immediately headed there. Upon entering and looking around, they discovered the body of gambler Debby Hart, known as the Queen of Hearts, her skull bashed in. Per Ethan, the duo were looking for a long object with gold linings. They first suspected gambler Luke Creighton, known as the King of Clovers, and casino owner Doug Preston, known as the King of Diamonds. They also added casino worker Sammy Drummond before Erika came in to tell them she knew where the victim was before her death. Erika then explained that the victim had been seen on the main street before she entered the casino where she was killed. There, the team found clues to suspect reporter James Guerra and gambler Iris Harlow, the latter also known as the Queen of Spades. The duo then discovered that Doug wanted Debby out of his casino after having caught her cheating with the help of Sammy, who the victim had told she would pay him for his assistance, but she never did, which angered him. The team then found out that James had taken news of the victim’s death to start spreading rumors about the casino and its integrity. After stopping James, they soon learned that he hated the victim for trying to make him break up with his dear fiancée Mia. They also learned that Luke had been in a relationship with the victim when they were drunk, which made the victim blackmail him to lose whenever the two were gambling together. They also discovered that Iris had threatened the victim that she would kill her if she revealed that Iris had tried to steal from the nearby jewelry store. They then found the murder weapon, a heart cane with the victim’s face, among the other canes that included the other three kings and queen they met. The duo then found enough evidence to arrest Iris Harlow for the brutal murder. After being accused, the popular gambler denied the accusations and told the duo that they should be ashamed to even think the Queen of Spades could have committed murder. However, when Major told her that she was really the Jester of Spades, she snapped and accidentally shouted that the little bitch should've kept her nose out of. After telling them that they had played their cards well, she explained that Debby shouldn’t have thought that looking into the heist would be any good for her. She then went on to say that she had been contacted with the victim for the heist and would have happily participated if Debby hadn’t have threatened her to hand herself in to the police. As she did not want the whole plan fail due to her, while both of them were alone in the lounge, Iris decided to bash her fellow gambler’s head in. For the lack of remorse and the murder, Iris was sentenced to 75 years in prison. After the trial, private eye Jack Chapman wanted to speak with the player. After the detectives went to see him, he explained that he had learned about the team looking into the Dubois family and wanted to inform them that he had seen the Queen of Spades speaking with a man near the casino entrance. After interrogating Iris with Diana, the murderer only told the player that her conversations to anyone was normal as she was a human after all. However they were not convinced, so the duo went to the casino entrance and found a briefcase that had a plan of the potential meet-up for recruits of the heist and the attacks. After checking with Chief Tempest, they were able to determine that the first attack would be on the Dubois family vault. Meanwhile, a young woman named Mia Torres came in and asked if they knew where James was. After they asked her why, she explained that she was his fiancée and she had heard him over the phone saying something about telling the police about a lead, but the phone call had suddenly ended while he was walking on the main street. Once there, they were able to find James’s broken camera which they reassembled and sent to Erika, who discovered a photo of Alexandra angrily trying to push the camera away from her face. After James came to the station and reported Alexandra to have fled to the casino, they ran there and found a wallet that belonged to their archivist. After they interrogated Alexandra about pushing James away, she explained that she didn’t want her family to end up like the other two families that had been tarnished before her own family took over Justice Banks. She then admitted the fact that what she had done in her past, regretting it as their involvement could've destroyed her brother and her own lives if their parents hadn't stood for them, saying that she would do anything to protect her family's integrity. After the team had discovered the heist's potential location and found Alexandra unharmed, they decided to investigate the Dubois family vault to try to secure the vault before the heist members got into the vault. Summary Victim *'Debby Hart' (found with her skull cracked open) Murder Weapon *'Heart Cane' Killer *'Iris Harlow' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect plays blackjack *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails Appearance *The suspect wears sapphire jewelry Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect plays blackjack *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails Appearance *The suspect wears sapphire jewelry Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect plays blackjack *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect plays blackjack *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails Appearance *The suspect wears sapphire jewelry Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp cocktails. *The killer plays blackjack. *The killer uses Lavender Lust cream. *The killer wears sapphire jewelry. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Purse, Torn Pieces) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Luke Creighton) *Ask Luke Creighton about the murder of his fellow gambler. (New Crime Scene: Casino Entrance) *Investigate Casino Entrance. (Clues: Faded Poster, Locked Case) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster Revealed; New Suspect: Doug Preston) *Ask Doug Preston about the murder in his casino. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Case of Casino Chips; New Suspect: Sammy Drummond) *Ask Sammy Drummond about the victim's death. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Card Threat) *Analyze Card Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays blackjack) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp cocktails) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Faded Microphone, Cigarette Case, Cocktail Tray) *Examine Faded Microphone. (Result: J GUERRA; New Suspect: James Guerra) *Ask James Guerra about the murder. (Attribute: James eats shrimp cocktails) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: Cigar Case Unlocked; New Suspect: Iris Harlow) *Ask Iris Harlow about the murder. (Attribute: Iris plays blackjack and eats shrimp cocktails) *Examine Cocktail Tray. (Result: Bloodstained Glass) *Analyze Bloodstained Glass. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Lavender Lust cream; New Crime Scene: Entrance Sign) *Investigate Entrance Sign. (Clue: Victim's Purse) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Empty Wallet) *Examine Empty Wallet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Sammy's Prints Identified) *Ask Sammy about robbing the victim's purse. (Attribute: Sammy plays blackjack, eats shrimp cocktails and uses Lavender Lust cream, Doug eats shrimp cocktails and plays blackjack) *Ask Doug about Debby cheating in his casino. (Attribute: Doug uses Lavender Lust cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask James why he was spreading rumors. (Attribute: James uses Lavender Lust cream; New Crime Scene: Casino Bar) *Investigate Casino Bar. (Clues: CCTV Camera, Folded Poster) *Examine Folded Poster. (Result: Written Message) *Examine Message's Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified) *Ask Iris about stopping the victim's plans. (Attribute: Iris uses Lavender Lust cream) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Camera Footage Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00; Attribute: Luke plays blackjack and eats shrimp cocktails) *Ask Luke why he kept glancing at the victim. (Attribute: Luke uses Lavender Lust cream) *Investigate Street Fountain. (Clues: Cane Stand, Bloody Glass) *Examine Bloody Glass. (Result: Blue Particles) *Analyze Blue Particles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sapphire jewelry) *Examine Cane Stand. (Result: Victim's Cane) *Analyze Victim's Cane. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Heart Cane; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Apple Never Falls Far (3/7). (No stars) The Apple Never Falls Far (3/7) *See what Jack Chapman wanted to talk about. *Ask Iris about talking to the mysterious man. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Casino Entrance. (Clues: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Folded Plan) *Analyze Folded Plan. (06:00:00) *See what Mia Torres wanted help with. *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask James about where Alexandra was. (Reward: Gambling Crown) *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clues: Lost and Found) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Alexandra's Wallet) *See why Alexandra had ran away. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Justice Banks (The Mystery)